


love story

by blatherskite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskite/pseuds/blatherskite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is his love story, and the one they’ve written together beats all those told before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love story

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KiKaga day!

Kagami’s first car isn’t the most attractive thing to look at, especially in this day and age. It was cheap – a present to himself for having suffered nearly two years working at Maji Burger. From which, he realized that some of his favourite fast food really did get old quick. That alone was a disappointment in itself given how often he ate there prior to snagging a job. His car though, it became his pride and joy. When he first spotted it while walking to work, it was as if a ray of light broke through the clouds overhead and shone down on that one specific vehicle. He was back at the dealership the next day and soon after, it was _his_.

A 2004 Honda Legend is what currently resides in a parking space behind the apartment complex where Kagami calls home. It’s not red like he had always hoped his first car would be, but it has a sunroof and a CD player, and that’s enough to win him over completely. Aside from driving around the city, his first stop is his boyfriend’s place – an hour drive away. It’s nerve wracking, driving such a distance instead of taking the train like he normally would, but it’s exciting at the same time. He loves the feel of cruising down the road, wind pushing his hair back, a bright smile on his face, thinking about how Kise’s going to react upon seeing his most recent purchase.

Kise’s reaction is better than anticipated. When Kagami texts the blond and tells him he’s there, the very last thing Kise expects is to see his boyfriend leaning against the passenger door of a car, arms crossed over his chest like it’s the most natural thing in the world. He runs across the lawn and skids to a stop, eyes wide and chest heaving. They waste no time hopping in and speeding off, Kise still breathless and glowing. There’s something about having Kise in the seat beside him, eyes shining and singing along to the radio that Kagami loves. The blond is giggling from excitement as he leans his head back and closes his eyes. Everything feels so surreal, but it’s wonderful and magical and Kagami can’t seem to get enough.

As weeks begin passing, Kagami’s car is broken in on more than one occasion. During this time, Kise discovers that having his bare back pressed up against the steering wheel and accidentally sounding the horn while in the middle of climaxing makes him feel like he’s blasting off to space, bursting and mingling among the stars. Though Kise’s pupils dilate and he nearly jumps out of his skin, Kagami can’t help but laugh as he brushes some of the matted strands of hair from Kise’s forehead in order to properly kiss it. He can feel Kise’s heart hammering against his ribs as their chests are pressed flush together, and he soothingly rubs circles over his back in hopes to bring him back down to Earth.

When they’re not driving around and holding hands or making love in the front seat, Kagami will venture down a vacant street and park alongside the road. Their favourite time to do this is when it’s raining, and the droplets make soft pit-pattering noises atop the roof of the car. Kise will climb into the back first, careful not to kick Kagami in the process, and the red-head will follow behind. Since one of their previous dates where Kagami took Kise to the park late at night, he’s stowed a plush blanket on the floor behind the passenger’s seat. They’ll cuddle in back, wrapped up in the warmth from the comforter, listening to burned CDs they created together for long distance drives and exciting journeys. Kise’s favourite is the one that’s currently playing; hopelessly romantic love songs play from the speakers, surrounding them in a soft aura that makes them fall in love all over again.

If it’s not raining, they’ll pull the blanket from the backseat and spread it across the hood of the car and climb up, leaning against the windshield and staring up at the stars burning in the night sky. They battle, seeing who can count the most before they’re reduced to kissing like a pair of hopeless romantics in the songs Kise loves so much. Now and again, fireflies will flutter their tiny wings and blink to life before the couple, and Kise will reach out and cup his hands around them as Kagami’s own are wrapped around his waist. He pulls his captured friend back and peeks through a hole he creates between his fingers, laughing as it crawls out and flutters up to land on Kagami’s nose, blinking once more before going on it’s merry way.

Kagami had never considered himself a romantic, not even anything remotely close to one. However, every time he stares at Kise whose eyes are reflecting the stars in the sky though they’re bright enough on their own, he realizes that he’s probably the sappiest of them all. His hold on his boyfriend’s waist will tighten, and he’ll lean in and pepper kisses to an exposed collarbone, breathing Kise in like he’s a newly blossomed flower. Simple moments, like holding hands as they walk down the street, or enjoying each other’s company as they sit in the back of his car listening to the rain, help Kagami understand how hopelessly in love he is with Kise. It’s like all the stories playing from the radio about relationships and perfect couples are defining them in that moment. Kagami also realizes that he wouldn’t trade it for anything or any _one_ else in the world. Kise is his love story, and the one they’ve written together beats all those told before.


End file.
